galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Void Caller
Void Callers are individuals that have embraced being infected with Void energy. They become powerful damage dealing creatures of darkness that will stop at nothing to destroy their foes. Many of them will make very risky attacks to either end a battle quickly or die in a blaze of glory. Requirements To qualify to become a Void Caller, a character must fulfill the following criteria * Alightment: Any Non Good * Race: '''Nephalem or Vestian * '''Skills: Stealth 5 ranks * Base Attack Bonus: +5 * Feats: '''Blighted by the Darkness '''Hit Dice: '''d8 Void Caller '''Class Skills The class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Void Caller Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The Void Caller gains simple and martial weapon proficiencies as well as light, medium, and heavy armor proficiencies if the character did not already have them. Cursed Sight Void Callers are infested with void energy that slowly changes their appearance. Their eyes become glowing yellow orbs much like The Hive and grants them the ability to See in Darkness, however they also gain Light Blindness. Shield of Darkness The Void actively protects those that are part of it by wrapping them in shadows. Void Callers can make stealth checks in darkness from creatures with darkvision but not from creatures that can See in Darkness. Void Bolt Void Callers can summon powerful blasts of pure Void damage to destroy their enemies. This attack has a range of 60 feet and explodes in a 15 ft radius. It does 1d6(not reduced) points of damage per Void Caller level that ignores the first 10 points of Void resistance. If a enemy in the blast makes a reflex save (DC 10+ ½ Character Level + Charisma Modifier) they instead take half damage. The Void Caller can do this 3+ their Charisma modifier times per day. Speed of the Void Void Callers react incredible fast to changing situations and gain a +4 bonus to initiative. Wreathed in Darkness Void Callers can actively lower the ambient light in a 30ft area around them one step and they also gain a +5 Moral bonus to stealth checks made in shadows or darkness. Blade of Night Void Callers can wreath weapons in pure darkness. Melee weapons do 2d6 Void damage and ranged weapons do 2d4 Void damage. The Hunger The Void damage that Void Callers use becomes intensified and more virulent. When you have inflicted Void Burn the Burn damage is doubled for 2d4 rounds and you gain fast healing equal to half the damage dealt during that time. Aftermath By spending 2 uses of Void Bolt you can force the user to make a will save (DC 10+ ½ Character Level + Charisma Modifier) or become blinded for 1d6 minutes. Shockwave By spending 2 uses of Void Bolt you can do a 30 ft blast of Void damage centered on you that knocks back enemies from you by 10 ft + 5 ft per 5 damage if they fail a fortitude save (DC 10+ ½ Character Level + Charisma Modifier). Surge If the Void Caller does more than 10 points of Void damage with weapons in a round they act as if hasted the next round. Hungering Blade When dealing melee damage the Void Caller can forgo doing extra void damage and instead heal himself for 2d6 hit points. Gift of the Void Void Callers gain a +2 to Charisma. Void Lance When using Void Bolt you can choose to do a 60 foot line. This functions in all aspects as Void Bolt besides the area. Shatter By spending 2 uses of Void Bolt you can hit three 10 foot areas as long as they are all within 30 feet of each other. This functions in all aspects as Void Bolt besides the area. Embrace the Void Void Callers learn how to focus the Void inside of them creating more powerful blast of Void energy while preventing them from being healed by positive energy. All Void Bolt damage is increased to 1d8 per level and always does half damage to a target regardless of resistance or immunity. Void Callers also become more in tune with the darkness Gaining a further +5 to stealth checks in low light conditions. However you can only heal 1/4 damage from positive energy effects.